ARCHIE
by TheDragoness1992
Summary: Cute little oneshot that I thought up...Atlanta reflects on what to call her new pet fish, and ponders on her relationship with Archie...you have to read it to understand what the title means...


This is just a cute little oneshot that I thought about...

Hope you enjoy!

Atlanta's POV

* * *

Today is the twenty fifth of July, my birthday. And though I had gotten many presents from my friends, family and distant relatives, I was starring at one in particular...well, technicaly two, since the aquarium was a gift from Herry...

As my birthday present swam around in my new aquarium, I tried to think about what to call him.

Already, my friends had suggested names, all of them good ones, too, for my little red/purple betta, a present from Archie.

Herry had suggested Rock, Theresa had suggested Hottie, Odie had suggested Chico, jay had suggested Icarius, Neil had suggested excellent. And Archie had suggested Aidan.

I had almost called my little fishy Aidan, just because Archie had suggested it...but if I had done that, than Archie would have known that I like him, and our friendship would have suffered from it.

Taking a piece of paper and a crayon out of my desk, I write down all of the names, from my favourite to my least favourite...

Okay, so that gave me Aidan Rock Chico Hottie Icarius Excellent...wow, that's a mouthful...

Hey, what would_ I_ like to call the little bugger? Well, that's not a big thinker, if I would call it Archie if I could have my way...but then again, that would be like screaming out that I love him...oops, did I just say that I loved him? I meant that I like him...oh well, you caught me red handed...but, so what if I love him? Even if I didn't, can't someone name their betta after their best friend, who just happens to be a guy? A very good looking guy, but still...

Ah, crud, here I go again...

Hey, Aidan Rock Chico Hottie Icarius Excellent stopped moving...don't tell me that he's already dead? I mean come on, he's just been here for like, and hour and a half...

I tap on the glass of the aquarium. "Move!" I practically shout.

Alright, so the little unnamed bugger isn't dead, he just swam to the other side of the aquarium...

I practically jump out of my skin as someone behind me says, "Hey, Atlanta!"

Calm down, Atlanta, it's just Archie...wait, Archie? Well, that's just great, especially since he's now looking at me strangely...well, that might be because I am now sitting on the floor, having fallen off my chair...

Getting back up on my chair, Archie sits at the foot of my bed. Okay, now this is awkward...

"So..." he begins. "Did you decide on what you're going to call him?" Archie asks.

Wait is it just me, or is Archie _blushing_? No, it must just be me...

"No, I haven't decided on a name yet..." another awkward silence. Man, I hate these silences! Finally, Archie gets up and heads out of my room, mumbling something that he has to go and help the others with something. Probably the cake...

As I turn around and gaze at Aidan Rock Chico Hottie Icarius Excellent, a sudden idea comes to me...

What about an acronym?

Gee, turn on the light bulb that will appear over my head! Hey, don't look at me like that...it's not as if I'm in a cartoon, so that wouldn't be possible.

Picking up the paper that I had written all the names on, I quickly underline all the first letters.

Okay, so that gives me A for Aidan, R for Rock, C for Chico, H for Hottie, I for Icarius, and E for Excellent...alright, so that gives me- wait, you have _got_ to be kidding me... it gives me A.R.C.H.I.E!

Hearing footsteps coming to my room, I quickly tear the paper and throw it in the garbage can next to my desk. Just in time, too, because a purple-toped head poked into my room.

"Lanta, you coming downstairs? We're going to watch a movie." He says.

Nodding, I get up and walk back downstairs with Archie...no, not the fish, the human!

"So..." he asks. "What are you going to call the fishy?"

"Aidan Rock Chico Hottie Icarius Excellent" I reply, a wide grin on my face as I say so.

Stopping in his tracks, Archie looks at me, a bewildered expression on his face.

"Well, that's a mouthful..." he manages to say.

When we finally arrive downstairs, I see to my utter amusement that a few sofas are missing, leaving only one available one-person-and-a-half couch.

Of course, my amusement dies out when I realize that my five other so-called friends all sat on the large sofa, meaning that Archie and I would have to squeeze together on the person-and-a-half couch.

Sure that my face is as red as my hair, I go to sit on the P.A.A.H couch, as does Archie.

Trying to sit as far away from each other as we possibly can, but to no avail, Herry starts the movie.

Okay, look, I'm happy that I'm sitting next to Archie and all, but this is simply awkward.

Hey, wait, why is it that Theresa has that smirk on her face? What is she up to now? Oh, wait, she's standing up...and coming up to me and Archie...wait, what is she doing with Archie's arm? Why is she putting it over my shoulders? Hey-Theresa, stop pushing us closer together!

Great, now all the others are snickering at our position, with Archie's arm protectively around my shoulders, and how we are almost stuck to one another.

Theresa is soooo going to pay for this...next time I do the laundry, the whites might just come out pink...

Great, now Archie's just starring at the movie as if nothing happened, his arm still around me. Relaxing my previous tense body, I oh-so-not-subtly ease into his grip, into a more comfortable position to watch the movie.

He doesn't react.

Geez, how oblivious can he be? I've been dropping hints all day long...no; wait, more like all _year_ long!

And Theresa thought that _I_ was oblivious...


End file.
